Strange Things Happen
by One4TheBrokenHearted
Summary: KAgome just meet a new girl at her school, thought not like anyone she had met before. the fair is next week all she can think about is Inuyasha. Will the new girl lead to trouble or a flawless night with Inuyasha? Sesshy and who?
1. Strange New Friend

**Chapter 1/Strange New Friend**

"Oh great now I going to be late," Kagome said running down the hall of her school.

"Not the first time right," Said a new girl who seemed to come out of no where. She had silky brown hair that went half way down her back. She had emerald green eyes that gave Kagome the idea that she was going to kill her self.

"I'm Kagome, by the way," Kagome said, still running down the hall.

"Hi, I'm Shippa, what room are you going to?" Shippa said having a feeling they were going to the same room.

"Uh, room 120, Math, oh joy."

"Me to but actually I am good at math." She smiled. Kagome could have sworn that she had little fangs like Inuyasha.

"Oh really, well here we are." Kagome said sadly. _'Why does she give me that strange feeling that she is someone else?' _Math class for the two seemed to go on for ever, the bell finally rang and school was over. "Bye guys," Kagome waved at her friends. She was in deep thought about the fair that was coming up until she heard Shippa, one of her newest friends, yelp. When Kagome was over there she found Hojo, the bully of the school picking on Shippa.

"Hojo, stop don't pick on her she's new!" Kagome yelled. Hojo now faced her. He ran towards her but Shippa ran towards Hojo and jammed her head into his stomach. He went flying back.

"I may be new but that move was old," Shippa said then she added, "I don't want to see you picking on me or any of my friends got it?"

"Just because you're smart doesn't mean that I won't fight you again," Hojo said. Shippa sent him a look that scared him. Kagome noticed that she had a tint of purple on her face and a tint of red in her eyes.

"You know what? A slug could take you down Hojo," Kagome said as he got up.

"Not bad Kagome, but it's more like…I can get my ass kicked by a girl," Shippa said, they stood there laughing.

"You want to see what it's like to get you ass kicked by a girl," Hojo said and then he realized what he said.

"So Hojo you're telling us that you are a.._laughs_..A girl," Kagome said getting in to the now verbal fight.

"I guess so," Shippa said and faced Kagome, "Now all he needs to do is get rid of that horrible face." Both of them walked around in a circle not even noticing the crowd that has formed around them.

"Oh my god, I didn't even notice his face I was to focused on the fact that his clothes, I mean look at them where did he come from the Stone Age," Kagome laughed, Hojo went to go punch her but she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.

"And that is how you get your ass kicked by Kagome," Shippa said sounding like a professor, noticing the crowd around them.

"Hey you want to come over I bet my mom wouldn't mind," Kagome ask her new best friend.

"Sure, I have nothing to do any way, I mean my parents are away on a trip," Shippa said as they made their way out of the crowd.

"Come on lets go before Hobo over there gets the idea to kill us," Kagome said walking towards her house and the shrine. "Hey are you going to the fair that's going on next week?"

"I don't know it depends, if I'm not doing anything then I might." Shippa said. They walked on to the front yard.

"Ma, I home and I brought a new friend," Kagome said as her mom walked out.

"Oh hello, and what is your name," Kagome's mom said, as she noticed the inhuman features that were hide very well.

"I'm Shippa," She said, twirling a necklace that hung around her neck. _'What kind of necklace is that? It looks like a dog demon fang. What if she is a…no she can't be' _Kagome thought.

"Oh that is an interesting necklace, what's on it," Kagome's mom said as Shippa looked down at the necklace.

"It's a…shark tooth, I think…yeah it's a shark tooth," Shippa said _'Crap, I can't let them know what it is; Stupid Kouga has to give me a necklace that I can't take off. I am going to kill him.'_

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha came because he said you were taking to long," Her mom said, telling Inuyasha to come out. He was in his kimono wearing a hat on his head to hide his ears. _'Strange I have heard that name some where, ah who cares?' _Shippa thought.

"Hey Kagome, who's this?" Inuyasha said, getting a strange felling that he meet her some where before.

"This is Shippa, Shippa this is Inuyasha," Kagome said seeing that she didn't stare at him like her friends did when they went gaga for him but she looked at him like she had seen him some where.

"Do…do I know you because you seem familiar," she said, there was no cold ness in her voice like there was when she yelled at Hojo.

"Yeah, same here, your name is similar to a person I know," Inuyasha said then Kagome caught his attention. They looked at each other, Kagome's mom went in side the house. Shippa just looked from one to the other, _'Hmmm, I always liked a challenge now how to get them together,'_ Shippa thought as she twirled the necklace again, that caught Inuyasha attention. "What the hell is that?"

"None of you business, why?" Shippa asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Sure right, okay." Inuyasha noticed what she was wearing and she didn't look like a school girl, a one strapped shirt that was an emerald green that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of blue jeans, and a tattoo (but it was a birth mark) that looked like a fox. It was right on her collar bone.

"What's that on your collar bone?" Inuyasha said even Kagome looked.

"It's my birth mark, why?" Shippa said looking down at the darker part of her skin.

"It's nothing, can I see your necklace," He said.

"Inuyasha mind you manners," Kagome screamed.

"Sorry I just wanted to see it," he walked over to Kagome and told her the reason why, "Because she might be a demon and if that necklace was a demon fang then she just might be one!" Shippa started to laugh because they were so close and they made such a cute couple. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that you two make the cutest couple," Shippa said trying not to lose her head by laughing. They both blushed at this. "Okay you can't tell me that you two don't like each other." Kagome's face went an even deeper red and Inuyasha's eyes widened. (It's not like he normally blushes, right? Oh engrr I hate my self that was such a stupid question)

"Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha whispered to Shippa. She faced him like he was crazy.

"Yeah to anyone with half a brain cell but I think she likes you to," Shippa said walking over to her new best friend. Little did she know that Inuyasha and Shippa had more in common than she thought. "So what know?"

"Well you and Inuyasha could not try to rip each other's head off," Kagome said making a smart remark.

"Oh like I would really want to tear her head off when I could give you kou…" Inuyasha said realizing that they had someone who didn't know about the fuddle era, or at lest they think.

"Oh if you were going to rip off Kouga's head I really wouldn't care," Shippa said, she smiled a little smile barely showing her fangs that were now longer. "Opps!"

"I knew you looked familiar," Inuyasha said as the wind blew the cap off his head.

"Okay what the hell is going on," Kagome said, Inuyasha looked at her as though she would have never said that word.

"Okay I admit, I am the king's daughter. Oh joy, I got really mad at him and Kouga for making me wear this stupid necklace that won't seem to come off."

"Okay so how does she know you Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at him as if she was going to say 'sit boy'.

"Alright I got into a fight when I was young; she was sad and ready for a fight to cheer her up. When I was screaming for help, I got my self in to more trouble that I expected to, Shippa came and help me. Oh and you should have seen her fight it was awesome."

"Oh I have she fought the bully at school, well now that explains why your eyes had a tint of red," Kagome said, as Inuyasha looked at Shippa blankly.

"You didn't?" he said in a very low voice.

"I guess I did, at lest I didn't kill him," Shippa smiled weekly before looking at Kagome.

"Shall we get Kouga's head on a sliver platter," Shippa said in a joking way.

"And well we're at it we can get Miroku's head too," They started laughing, "Oh what about the fair next week?"

"I think I can help you with that," Shippa said as her devious demon features came back to her. She now had a sky blue eye, as well as an emerald green one and two silky brown ear at the top of her head although one ear had the marking of a goddess. As soon as Shippa was done telling Kagome her plan her dad was calling her but only she could hear it. "Well got to go get yelled at by daddy, Hope to see you again!"

"Probably will if Kouga drags you every where he goes," Kagome yelled out before she almost diapered.

"Don't we all wish? Oh and don't forget about the plan," Shippa said then she vanished.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Inuyasha asked. He hated it when other people were around because then he wasn't the only person around with Kagome. Although he had to admit Shippa was better than Kouga.

"You'll find out," Kagome said pulling gently on the collar of his kimono.


	2. Okay What's The Plane Again?

Chapter 2/Okay What's The Plan Again?

"What they hell you doing to me girl?" Inuyasha yelped.

"Nothing," Kagome said as she pulled him into the house.

"Girl you better let me go!"

"What is little Inuyasha afraid that Kagome's goanna hurt 'em?" She said in a sweet voice that made his heart melt, (that sounds cheesy, ah well?) She twirled his hair. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha said, he was nervous (there's a first time for every thing!)

"Would you like to go to the fair with me?" She said in the same sweet voice.

"I love you," Inuyasha said by accident, (yeah right). Kagome blushed, "I mean I'd love to!"

"Sure, anyway we have to get back and make sure that Sango didn't kill Miroku." Kagome said walking towards the door. Inuyasha nodded and ran after her,   
(although he didn't have to go far) and actually held her hand. (No she's not dreaming). Inuyasha blushed and Kagome laughed a little to her self.

"Okay here we are, so when is this fair thing?"

"Next Friday, thanks for saying you would go with me because…" Kagome said and seemed to drag on.

"Why is a couple thing…not saying that we are," Inuyasha said, then they jumped into the well, still holding hands, (opps I forgot her back pack, lets go with she was wearing it). They came to the feudal era they heard fighting, it sounded like Shippa. When they got out of the well there's Shippa and……Kouga.

"I'm going to kill you, get this thing off me," Shippa said through her teeth.

"That wouldn't be a problem with me," Inuyasha said. As soon as he said this her ears twitched and she turned towards them.

"Oh my god, Kagome, Inuyasha," Shippa said excitedly. Kouga was about to run over to his 'beloved' Kagome. "Don't you dare!" Shippa's eyes flared with anger towards Kouga.

"Since when were you in charge of me," Kouga scoffed.

"Oh my god Shippa you look different! It's awesome," Kagome said noticing the brightly colored dress she was wearing. It was the color of her emerald eye; her hair was up and was wearing no shoes.

"Thanks, but I would have loved it in black if some one didn't mention about my eye colors. The dress makers love the color of my emerald eye." Shippa said as she rolled her eyes. Kouga already made his way to kagome.

"I love the color of your eyes Kagome," Kouga said as he held Kagome's hand.

"Oh god this is getting so old," Shippa said to Inuyasha.

"Tell me about it," He said and rolled his eyes. "You going to do something about it right?"

"I guess so," Shippa said and walked over to Kouga and Kagome who was finally getting her hand back. Shippa pulled on Kouga's ear, "Come on Romeo she's not pleased with you." Kouga went to open his mouth to say something but Inuyasha beet it to em.

"How? Let's just say that she knows what she's saying okay."

"It's not fair…" Kouga said and quickly after Shippa said, "Fair, Kagome is he going to let you go? Did the plan work?"

"Yes, but I got more info out of him than I thought I would have got out of him in a week!" Kagome said.

"So what exactly was the plan?" Inuyasha said curiously. Shippa just stood there in shock.

"Uh…we can't tell you because it still isn't done," Kagome said in a guilty voice, _'It's still not done but he won't know when it's over,' _Kagome thought.

'_It is much more complicated, you still haven't told her you love her and it ain't getting any where because every one knows it,' _Shippa thought to her self. While everyone was in deep thought Shippo came running through the forest. He saw Shippa yanking Kouga's ear and cursing at him but once she saw him she stopped. He also saw Kagome and Inuyasha fighting like normal.

"Uh…um…what's going on?" Shippo said very confused. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Kouga got away.

"Don't think I'm not going to get you," Shippa yelled in the air. _'With this stupid necklace on I can't shape shift in to the blue fox,' _Shippa thought angrily.

"Excuse me but aren't you suppose to be at the castle getting ready for the community dinner?" Shippo said pulling lightly on the end of her dress.

"Um…" Shippa said and then she remembered.

Shippa's Flashback

"I'm not going to the stupid dinner, every year I go it's the same. Would you like to dance, turn 'em down. You know what I hate these dinner's." She said as she yelled at her dad.

"But honey you need to go you're a part of the royal tree. I heard that Kouga's goanna be there," The king said trying not to get his daughter mad at him.

"Thanks to you and him I can't shape shift to get my self out of anything. And plus I'm not wearing anything emerald green, I'm sick of it!" She said as she smashed the table.

"Well…" The king said looking at his daughter who's eye's were almost fully red.

"Well what I'm listening," She said smiling. He gave in to easy this time.

"What if I let you have five friends come to it. I'll even let them pick out what to wear. And you're aloud to wear black this time, but nothing drastic."

"Thank you daddy," Shippa said as she kissed her dad. "I'm going to kill Kouga now."

End of her flash back

"Oh yeah, hey would you guys like to come to the dinner tonight?" Shippa questioned.

"Can Sango and Miroku come to," Shippo said as Shippa picked him up.

"Sure, of course they can come. Let's go ask them," Shippa said then Inuyasha got in the way.

"Hey what about us?" He stupidly asked.

"Uh duh Inuyasha of course we are going," Kagome said.

"But I thought you royals hated half breeds," Inuyasha said, but he didn't know the half of it.

"Yeah…well…they do but I don't. You want to know why?" Shippa said as they all nodded their head in unison. "It's because I am a half breed to, but I am much stronger than all my brothers and sister. And guess what I and the youngest of them all."

They all looked at her as if she was from another planet. "Okay let's just hope Sango didn't kill Miroku," Kagome said breaking the silence. As they walked to the clearing where Sango and Miroku were Kagome and Shippa were whispering to one another. _'What the hell can they be talking about?' _Inuyasha keep thinking to himself.


	3. Time to Kill

Chapter 3/Time to Kill

Shippa was standing her ground as Kagome yell at her to tell her what was happening. Shippo was almost crying and well Inuyasha was ready for everything except for this.

"Time has passed time has flowed, time for you to go back home." Came a voice from the red eyes hidden in the trees. Shippa didn't move nor did she have any expressions on her face. "Come on Shippa don't fool around."

"I'm not going! If you want me to come then you get your damn self out her!" Shippa screamed in anger, (Shippa tends to swear a lot when she is mad). Kagome ran behind Inuyasha who was protecting her.

"Shippa you know it's time to leave," It said in almost a whisper. Shippa still wouldn't move.

"I'm standing my damn ground, you want me you get me," Shippa said as she turned towards her friends, _'I will do what ever it takes to protect my friends, even if it means killing myself,' _Shippa thought. "I'll do what ever it takes to protect my friends."

"You want it that way than it shall be, It's time to kill," Said the voice again, three words kept rewinding in her head, time to kill ment it was time to become full demon, time to become a blood thirsty ,destructive, kill everything in your path demon.

Her eyes became just a slit of emerald and blue everything around it was red. Her fangs grew longer and her hair slicker. Her claws she had were growing at no rate at all, all you could hear her say was "No" as she whispered it to the wind and it replied by slipping the necklace off. The necklace was suppose to keep her from transforming in to a demon and her fox form but that necklace came off and there went the Shippa you knew. There went her soul and her life, there she was in as a different person. As hard as she tried she couldn't help but transform. The transformation was complete. Shippa ran towards her friends she didn't know who anybody was her whole memory was gone.

"Wind scar," Inuyasha yelled as the attack went directly towards her, it went right through her. When the smoke disappeared there she was unharmed. All she had was a little scratch that you could barely see. Suddenly Kouga appeared out of nowhere.

"That's not going to do anything except get her mad. You know that right?" Kouga said in his know it all voice.

"Oh yeah then let's see you take care of her," Inuyasha said. Little did he know that Kouga had taken care of this many times before.

"Alright then, Shippa you bozo what are you waiting for?" Kouga yelled, Shippa growled at him and ran for him. She was going to claw him in the heart but he dogged and jumped on her back knocking her down.

"Get off me now," Shippa said and through him off her, he didn't wait he came running to knock her down again. She didn't like this. Everyone else just watched as the two fought, one to get the necklace on the other to kill. Kouga had finally got the necklace to were he could slip it around her neck now he needed the right moment.

"Come on fox try to get me," Kouga said mindlessly. She came charging at the wounded Kouga. He was cut on one arm, one leg and on his cheek. She came running and Kouga knew it was now or never. She came running head first bearing her teeth and claws ready to impact with his chest to hit his heart. The necklaces slipped on around her neck and she fell over, Kouga caught her.

"Is she still alive?" Shippo cried, he was still afraid that she would come back and kill them all. Shippa transformed back to her normal half breed self. Kouga sat on the ground letting Shippa lie in his arms.

"Yeah she's alive but she is sleeping, it takes a lot out of her to be full demon," He said, Shippo let out a sigh of relief as Kagome let out one too. Inuyasha just walked over to the sleeping Shippa and Kouga.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said curiously. Kagome came over as well with Shippo on her head.

"Seems like you two are really close friends," Kagome said noticing how Shippa cuddled up into him more as he held her. He didn't back up or anything, he was use to it.

"We are close friends, I've known her for a while now she always hated me for being evil but she always seemed to forgive me." Shippa was still sleeping but trying to identify her surroundings. She tensed and then she figured she was sleeping in Kouga's arms she relaxed and was free to dream. "We should get her back to the castle."

"I think you like her," Shippo said although it was suppose to be a thought. Every on looked at Kouga as if they were all thinking the same thing.

"What? I do not," He said guiltily, looking at the all too familiar sleeping face of Shippa. "Okay so maybe but if it got out she could get herself into trouble."

"Thank god! Now will you leave Kagome alone?" Inuyasha said. As kagome went to slap his he grabbed her hand and held it.

"NO!" Then he looked at the girl that he now cradled in his arms, the face that looked so peaceful when she slept. The cute little fangs that showed when she smiled. He looked at the girl that he knew since he was five and she was four, the girl that had never changed and was always by his side lending a had when he needed it the most. When he looked at her he saw him holding her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, the girl that he held so many memories so dear. _'Why does she always have this affect on me?' _he thought. "Alright, fine but I can still talk to her."

"Fine with me," Inuyasha said and then her felt two arms fling around him and pull him into a hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as well. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smile. Shippo know interfered with this "pleasant" moment by saying "Come on we have to get to Sango and Miroku." They both let go of each other and Kouga stood up carrying Shippa, trying not to wake her. _'She's finally asleep. Good she needed to sleep she hasn't sleep in so many days she was scaring me." _Kouga thought as he watched Shippa sleep in his arms and felling her tens to the change of movement but he calmed her by rubbing her left ear. Shippa cuddled her head more into Kouga. "Why won't you let me rub your ears Inuyasha?"

"Because I hate it why you do," Inuyasha replied. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back, he caught her legs as he piggy backed her. She started to rub his ears. "Kouga why did you have to start rubbing Shippa's ear?"

"Because, Ships likes it and it relaxes her," Kouga said. Then he realized he hadn't completely given up the habit of calling her Ships.

"Wait did you just call her Ships and Kagome would you rub the base of my ear?" Inuyasha said.

"See you do like it," Kagome said with a smile forming on her lips, "Admit it!"

"Fine, all dog demons like their ears rubbed, happy?" Inuyasha said as Kagome leaned closer to him.

"Yeah," she said and kissed his cheek, his eyes widened she giggled a little and then rubbed his ears more. Shippa made little sounds that told Kouga that she was waking up. "Kouga we're almost there and I can see Sango and Miroku. Sadly he's not dead."

They walked over to them Shippa still wasn't awake. "Who's that Kagome?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Then Shippa's eye's fluttered open. She looked around, where was she. She was still in Kouga's arms, she didn't mind at all. It wasn't the first time that she woke up in his arms but this time was different she felt warmth around her as if she was covered with a blanket. She tugged at Kouga's pony tail at the back of his head. He looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.

'_She looks like she did when she was 7 and I had to carry her home,'_ Kouga thought as she pulled at his pony again, he went to put her down but she didn't want to lose the warmth she had found so she shook her head. She tugged at his pony again in a childish way. He leaned closer to her. Every one was talking about the banquet and how they were invited. She tugged a little more on his pony he leaned closer until they were cms apart. "Hi," she said as she smiled looking into his blue eyes.

"Hi," he whispered back in the same childish tone she had. He smiled to and looked into her emerald and blue eyes. She pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek. His smile just got bigger.

"Thanks, for saving me again," Shippa said as she noticed it was the 40th time he saved her.

"No problem," He said back. Every one was now looking at them.

"So what is your name," Miroku said as Kouga let Shippa stand on her own.

"My name is Shippa, Goddess of the Blue Fox," Shippa said with dignity in her voice. She stood out from the crowd witch was on of the reasons Kouga loved her.

"What?" They all said together. Even Inuyasha and kagome said it, but to Kouga it was no surprise at all. They all stared at her. "You're who?" Shippa just smiled and Kouga smiled with her.

**A/n- Never saw that coming. Aw well, I just love writing these stories, there is never a limit. So Kouga's over kagome but dose Shippa like Kouga? Maybe, but then again I can make it a living night mare for Kouga for all I care. Then again… Please read and review! What shall happen next, (I don't know? Or do I? Hahahahaha)**


	4. Legned of the Blue Fox

Chapter 4/Legend of the Blue Fox

Shippo slowly walked up to Shippa, and started to tug on the ripped dress. "Are you really the Goddess of the Blue Fox?" Shippo asked in a polite voice.

"Heh, yeah right there hasn't been one of those in years," Inuyasha complained.

"What is the Goddess of the blue fox?" Kagome asked. She had never heard of this or anyone like it.

"Well there are different types of foxes and I just happen to be one. I know a few foxes like me and they aren't all girls. One of my best friends is one and he is stupid sometimes because well…lets just say he tends to burn things." Shippa said as she remembered about her fox like friends.

"Wait, I had a sister named…uh…hmm I forgot my sister's name," Shippo said with a funny look on his face.

"How can you not remember your own sister's name?" yelled Inuyasha.

"It was a long time ago kay?" Shippo complained.

"You call eight years a long time?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Well you keep on clonking me in the head so what do you expect?" cried Shippo. That's when he noticed Inuyasha held his hand up in a fist ready to "clonk" him on the head again.

"AHHH… Shippa save me!" yelled Shippo running behind Shippa. Shippa had a Sesshomaru like expression on.

"You're looking like my brother…stop it," complained Inuyasha trying not to remember his expressionless brother.

"Do you want me to show you what looks like your brother," threatened Shippa walking slowly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started getting nervous wondering about all of the different things that Shippa could do to him. When she finally reached him, he almost ran away but his "dog" ego got a hold of him and made him stay. Shippa pulled out a long staff with a new moon at the bottom and a sun at the top and started slapping him with it. Then finished with a swift kick (which I might want to say… sent him flying. Tehe.)

Inuyasha being a dog started a fight with Shippa. (witch was not a smart idea at all). "You're going to look like my brother when I'm done with ya." Inuyasha said as he ran towards her. She did a front flip and pushed off his back, Inuyasha growled at her and grabbed her by the neck.

"You big dummy it's not a good idea to……let go of her!" Shippo yelled, when he saw Shippa hanging in the air.

"You know you should listen to him more," Shippa said dangling in the air like an earring.

"Why should I?" He stupidly said, Shippa put her knee up to his face and kicked him hard in the stomach. He let go of her. She landed on the ground silently. "SO what's up with you and all the foxes?"

"I'm up for a story as long as Miroku can keep his hands to him self!" Sango said as she glared at Miroku.

"I'd like to hear a story too; hopefully my cursed hand will be good." Miroku said as he sat next to Sango. Kagome sat down and dragged Inuyasha with her.

"Story! Story!" The young happy fox demon kept repeating. Kouga stood next to Shippa as she sat down; he sat down to as Shippo sat in Shippa's lap.

"Is this the one I have heard a million times?" Kouga whined.

"No this isn't the one you heard my step dad say a million times. This one is the truth of all the foxes like me. I should know for I was there when it happened." Shippa said as she looked at the changing sky. She remembered the day her life changed as she went from fox to fox goddess. "I was young my parents had just been killed, I was sad. Me and my brother had been separated, I am not even sure if he knows I'm alive."

Shippa paused to look at her audience, Kagome was cuddled up close to Inuyasha and looked like she was on the verge of crying. Sango looked like she was about to kill Miroku, she stopped when she heard Shippa start to talk again.

"Anyways, I was being chased by a pack of wolves and Sesshomaru was following me as well. It was then that I saw a light so I ran as fast as my fox form could run. I ran into the middle of a trap. There were 4 different foxes a red one that symbolized fire, an aqua one that symbolized water, an deep green one that symbolized earth and a white one that symbolized air. Then I was a black fox that symbolized darkness." Shippa said as she remembered her former fox self.

"I had to change, the message was in the wind, it was going to happen. The 4 foxes cried out 'It's time to kill, don't go and kill yourself. It's time to change, change yourself. Be the goddess of foxes,' a type of spiritual energy came from the foxes that surrounded me. As the light twist and turned I became sleepy. I turned in to my human form but I had a marking on my right ear. I was asleep. When I woke up the foxes were gone but, Sesshomaru was there making sure that I was alright." Shippa said almost done with her tragic tale.

"Wait my brother was helping you. That's not like him at all, he hates half demons!" Inuyasha said .

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango screamed and hit Miroku on the head. "Opps sorry, go on."

Shippa nodded her head and continued, "Well believe it or not him and I were friends, and I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Maybe too long," a voice came from behind her. Shippa froze like ice.

**a/n- thank you every body who has reviewed! I don't' think this chapter was as good but it still has meaning…I think! Anyways, who is Shippo's sister? (I think that answer is in the blue) Is Sesshomaru different to others than to some? Will he still be the same person who Shippa knew? Wait who was the person that Shippa knew?**

**Read and Review! **


	5. Something More?

Chapter 5/Something More?

Inuyasha was glaring at his brother that was standing right be hind Shippa. Shippa sat in shock, she froze. Shippo buried his face in Shippa stomach smelling an aroma that reminded him of his sister. Red flashed through Shippa's eyes.

"Maybe it was a little to long," Shippa said in an annoyed voice. She wrapped her arms around the scared Shippo that was in her lap. Inuyasha stood up and started to yell at his brother.

"Can you ever leave us alone, god even when we try to have a damn good time you have to kill it!" Inuyasha yelled as his brother walked over to Shippa. Before he could rest a hand on her shoulder she got up and walked a little ways away. Sesshomaru hadn't seen her in a few years so he had no idea what she looked like. Shippa walked over to Kagome and handed her Shippo.

"It has been long I need to see her little bro." Sesshomaru said.

"No you don't," Shippa said as she turned around. A little wind picked up, every one was to stunned to speak even Inuyasha. The wind blew Shippa's hair and the necklace was yearning to come off. "Something's changed, but what?"

"Thought you forgot about me," Sesshomaru said and he almost sounded…can't believe I'm saying this but…he sounded happy and he had a little…smile?

"How could any one forget about you?" Shippa said as she cocked her head to the right. It was then he noticed the marking. Both the markings on her, he thought, were elegant. "There has been a change in your aura."

"How can _she _since that before me the almighty Miroku!" Miroku said, Sesshomaru gave him a death glare as he (Miroku) ran off behind a tree. If you listened carefully you could hear a faint growl from Inuyasha. Shippa put her nose in the air. _'What's this I smell, a…a young girl. Around the age of…12 13 maybe. Wait what's this, death? But how can I smell death?' _Shippa thought for a moment and thought of it to be nothing important.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked in an emotionless voice.

"I see you are traveling with a young girl," Shippa said cocking her head to he left. Her ears twitching to an unknown rhythm.

"What spell is she trying to do?" Miroku said although everyone heard it except for Shippa.

"Why does it concern you that I travel around with a young girl," Sesshomaru said moving closer to the young girl feet in front of him.

"Hey you don't hurt my sister or I'll have to kill you!" Shippo screamed finally noticing that Shippa was his sister. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare as well (that pretty much shut him up for the rest of the chapter). The wind starting to blow in an unmoral rhythm.

"Time has past, and now time is different," Shippa said, _'Hope you miko's are ready for this, hope I can pull this off.' _

"What in hell do you think you are doing!" Both Sesshomaru and Kouga said. The inu-gang was surprised by this odd normal spell that Shippa was doing. Wind was now whirling around Shippa, all of her energy was focused on this one thing.

"Freeze!" Shippa yelled as time stopped. Every thing stood still

_**Somewhere in a village far, far, far, far away**_

Three miko's sat in a circle around a frozen fire. "There she goes again, freezing time again. Wonder what happened this time?" One miko said to another.

"Yes, well at lest this time we aren't being attacked by flying teddy bears!" Another miko said as they all laughed.

"Hmmm…I should have never taught her that nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope." The head miko said to all of them.

"Don't worry Britt, at lest you taught her how to unfreeze time…right?"

"Yeah……I think!"

_**back to the clearing or where ever Inuyasha and co. were**_

Shippa looked at her surroundings, Miroku was hiding behind a tree hoping that he spell would not effect him, Sango with Kirara in her lap, you could see Shippo's tail hanging out of the hollow tree he was in, Inuyasha was blocking Kagome, Sesshomaru was stopped in mid run witch to Shippa looked pretty funny and she started to laugh.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard this but how they were frozen, (ha-ha got ya, Inuyasha a half breed the spell doesn't affect him since Shippa's a half breed as well it can't affect her nor him and since Kagome's a miko it doesn't affect her as well) Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "What happened?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, she just shrugged.

"Hey Shippa what happened?" Kagome asked. Shippa hearing her named being called stopped laughing and looked over to where the two unfrozen friends stood.

"Oh right I forgot about you two not being able to be affected by the spell." Shippa said walking over to the two. "While, were should I start?"

"You should start by telling us how the hell you can do shit like that!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oh that, well you know that my parents died and me and Shippo got separated. After that I walked into a village and everyone hated me except for one miko, she taught me everything she knew. She was like 80 something at the time. Wow she must be like 100 something by now!" Shippa said remembering her adopted mother Brittany. Kagome snapped her fingers bringing Shippa back top reality.

"Ok so you were taken in by a miko, did she know you were half?" Kagome said, wondering what was going through the mind of that miko.

"Yes she did every body did. I was very young then, I was always filled with hate tread because of the villagers. They never excepted me, I had one friend but that was it. Although the miko was my mother in some ways I always thought of her as my sister." Shippa said, she never had a good childhood when she was young mostly because she was a half breed.

"I know how you feel, lonely and rejected. It happened to me but my mother didn't die like yours. But I was still an outcast." Inuyasha said as he and Shippa shared an identical childhood.

"It was as if no one would talk to me just because of that, then I meet Sesshomaru one day when I was in the fields looking for some herbs. I remember that day. That was the day Britt told me I had to go live in the castle because of something? I can' quite remember but I was sad that day. I accidentally ran into him when I was looking for the herb." Shippa said as she went back to the day her and Sesshomaru met.

"I remember that day, he came home telling us about a girl he met in the fields that days and he said she was the best thing he had ever seen," Inuyasha said trying to remember that funny day when Sesshomaru was skipping around the hut like an idiot.

"Yeah we talked along time that day, even some thing as pointless as how a flower grew we talked about it. He knew when he saw me that I was a half breed. He even started talking about a brother he had that was a half breed. We had a pretty good relationship but when he heard that I wouldn't be able to see him he became like he is today. That happed 3 years ago when the king didn't like they way we would go out at night and come back in the morning." Shippa said still remembering the way the king yelled at her.

"How could he break up such a perfect love," Kagome said dreamily, "You two go perfect together."

"You mean like you and Inuyasha?" Shippa said with a smirk on her lips.

"Ok lets not go into thing like that, it's not as if we're together or anything," Inuyasha blurted out.

"Why not, we should be if you stopped acting so macho then we would!" Kagome said with the puppy dog pout. Inuyasha could hear little giggles escape Shippa.

"Because then Nuraku could use you as my weakness, like he did with Kikyo," Inuyasha said then suddenly regretting he said it.

"Ah ha so you do love her," Shippa said, she is so noise and loves to be right!

"I what I …did…I didn't say that." Inuyasha stumbled over words.

"Just admit it when no one can hear you," Shippa said, "I know every thing, and anything there is to know about love."

Before he could protest he thought about it, he never really thought about if he loved Kagome or not. _'I swear this girl is going to be the death of me but she is right about kagome.' _He thought as he thought about it he realized that he was in love with kagome. And without thinking and with out warning he kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome didn't resist either, instead they kissed each other for quite a while, that is until Shippa got annoyed and broke them apart.

"Ok did I mention that I get annoyed by that," Shippa questioned. They looked at her thinking the same thing 'NO'. "Just get into the way you were before I froze time, I have some talking to do with someone," She said as she walked over to the frozen Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his cheek, _'I know we're supposed to be together but my father arranged for me to be with some stuck up snob from another place,'_ Shippa thought a single tear dropped from her eye, her human eye (the blue eye if your wondering).

"Ready?" Kagome said as she noticed the tear, Shippa just nodded, and put her arms out to her side.

"Time has now to be restored, as the wind may blow again and the water may rush to this un-humanly beat," Shippa said as the last word was said, time unfroze, everything was back to normal. Except for the unexpected encounter with a tree. Sesshomaru had cornered Shippa as he pinned her hands to the tree carefully as he did not want to hurt the young fox demon. "Sesshomaru let me go!"

"No," He said, as simple as that, she didn't refuse she was too familiar to this.

_**Back to the faaaarrrrrr away land**_

"Thank god she remembered how to unfreeze time, it was getting pretty cold," One miko said.

"Hey did you hear that the king is having her get married to some guy she doesn't even love?" Another miko said, Brittany was know to speak.

"No way is she going to allow that, if she doesn't love him you can say buh-bey Shippa. Or she'll give them one hell of a speech." Brittany said. "Let's just hope that Sesshomaru found her in time, other wise all hope is lost for her." All of the miko's nodded in agreement.

_**Back top inu-gang**_

"Fine," Shippa said as she just stood there not trying to get him mad. She just stared at him. "You know you've changed a lot."

"So have you, you couldn't be a more beautiful sight," Sesshomaru said as a smirk crossed his features. He blew into one of her ears as she gave of a playful yelp.

"Hey that tickled," Shippa whimpered as she stood there helpless.

"That's just the beginning." Sesshomaru said.

"Get the children out of here!" Yelled Miroku as he and every one went back to the village leaving the two alone.

"You know they do make a good couple," Kagome said as they walked into a hut.

"Yeah, I think he'll finally show a soft side to her anyways," Inuyasha added.

_**Back to the clearing or where ever they just ran from**_

Screams of laughter could be heard from Shippa as Sesshomaru found her weakness.

"Sesshy, stop this damn torcher." Shippa managed to say with the last bit of breath in her lungs. Her legs were kicking trying to get him to stop.

"Why this is fun!" Sesshomaru said. _'God I haven't seen her in years and her attitude hasn't changed a bit. But her appearance, could she be anymore beautiful,' _He thought as he looked down at her. Some how she had fallen and he fell on top of her but he never stopped tickling her.

"You…you call this…this fun!" Shippa cried out as she tried to stay away from his fingers that were tickling her. He finally stopped and let Shippa breath. "Man I haven't seen you in years, and when I finally see you this is how you greet me. Trying to kill me with laughter?" He lowered him self to her enough so that she wouldn't kill him.

"Yeah, but at lest you aren't dead." He said, (ok from this point on Sesshy has some major mood swings. He is going to be a little out of charter). Shippa lifted her self up on her elbows. They were now nearly touching.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He looked at her strangely.

"If you died, I don't know what I would do," He looked sad; Shippa smiled and put a hand to his face gently gliding down his cheek and under his jaw.

"I know, I know I can't do this but hell what the king says I've waited to damn long for this," Shippa said, as she brought their faces closer together.

"No, I've waited to damn long for you," Sesshomaru said, as he slid his arms around her back placed her gently on the ground and brought his lips to hers. _'What the hell am I doing, it's been years you don't know if she still has feeling for you…huh?' _Shippa started to kiss back and snaked her arms around his neck, Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as he enjoyed the felling of being so close to his Shippa, oh wait did I say his Shippa I ment um…he he Shippa.

'_He should have thought of this years ago,' _Shippa thought as they broke apart, her eyes met his as she smiled and brought them both up to a sitting position. "What do you think the king will say about this," Sesshomaru said as Shippa got up forcing him up.

"Don't know, but I don't want to be mates with some one else. Stupid king making me be with some one else I don't even know the person." Shippa said as she started to complain about how unfair the king was being. She sat there with her legs crossed, arms crossed, a puppy dog pout and her ears pinned to her head.

"What do you mean?" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I mean I have to be with somebody I don't love Sesshy," She said as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen, I promise," He said as Shippa started to twirl his hair.

"You still haven't told me about the young girl you travel with," Shippa said as Sesshomaru moved her body closer to his.

"Where are you my lord?" A young girl called out as she spotted Sesshomaru with Shippa. "Does this mean I have a mommy?"

**A/N: Sesshy has a soft side! Sesshy has a soft side. In the next chapter they'll join the gang again and off to the banquet they go. So far the parings are Sesshy Shippa, ****Inuyasha Kagome, I deiced to have Kouga live a horrible life until he meets some one. Sorry it took so long to get out but school was hell, hope you liked it, next chapter Shippa meet Rin. Read and Review please.**


	6. HELP

!**_HELP_**!

Hi all it's me. I need help, I can't think of anything. If you can think of what could come next tell me or e-mail me. Either way I would be happy to hear of what you have to say for the story. Please tell me and it might become apart of the story as well. Please help! I would be delighted to hear anything!

_Thank You -_


	7. Finally Chapter 6!

Chapter 6/Shippa meet Rin

"My lord who was that?" Rin asked with that cute smile we have come to know and love.

"That was an old friend," Sesshomaru said and then screamed, "Shippa get your ass down here!" A fox jumped from the tree and sat in front of Rin. It was a black fox witch is very rare to see but also with a diamond shaped marking her tail.

"My lord can we keep her!" Rin said and gave Sesshomaru the puppy pout (hey it works for me). Something jumped out of the tree and on to Sesshomaru's back witch scared the hell out of Rin.

"Yes can we?" Shippa said laughing seeing the frightened look on Rin's face and the look of surprise from Sesshomaru.

"So when I don't ask you to get out of the tree you don't but you just randomly come flying out of tree's now do you?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin was now playing with the fox.

"Yeah pretty much, say is this the little girl you are traveling with now?" Shippa asked (just to let you know so you don't get confused, Shippa has a different name. Shippa is just a nickname she has).

"Hello princess Tsukiko," Rin said bowing out of politeness. Shippa smiled and bowed back. (It's kinda like greeting one another).

"Yes she is, her name is Rin," Sesshomaru said. "I saved her, well brang her back to life."

"She's so cute!" Shippa said and ran over to Rin and the fox. "Looks like Midnight likes you."

"You know we have to get to that banquet thing right," Sesshomaru said. A faint "oh yeah, do we have to" was heard from Shippa. "Yes we have to."

"Can I come to my lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked in her oh so sweet voice. He nodded his head in approval.

"Ok now all we have to do is get back to Kagome-chan." Shippa said, "Rin you can ride on midnight, she won't mind." Rin got on Midnight (who is the black fox) and they were all of at the speed of light.

Kagome's POV

We all saw blurs coming towards us. "What is that," I heard from Sango.

"I don't know my lady Sango," Miroku said and then of course as if right on time Shippa got here and Sesshomaru with Rin.

"Hey, where's Miroku, he's funny," Rin said. We all looked around, Shippa and Sango were missing to. Murderus screams could be heard.

"Pervert!" Could be heard screamed by two female voices along with really hard smacks. Sango came out of the woods first.

"Sango what happened to Miroku?" I asked.

"Knowing him he's probably dead by know," Inuyasha scoffed. In the distance a Hit Boom Crack(what Miroku )could be heard. Shippa now came out of the woods.

"Shippa, where is Miroku?" I asked her.

"Um….hehe….Miroku who?" Shippa said trying to look inocent. Then at last we saw Miroku stumble out of the woods.

"One little two little three little…skip a de do da!" Miroku sang, he sounded and looked half deadplus stupid. Shippo, Shippa, Sango and Rin were rolling on the ground laughing.

"What the hell happened to him?" Inuyasha said in amazement. He never could hurt Miroku so bad that he would just start singing random songs. I stood there in shock.

"Ok there is something seriously wrong with that." I said. Then Inuyasha muttered, "tell me bout it!" I rolled my eyes. Sesshomaru walked up to Shippa and pulled her on her feet even through she didn't stay there for long. Shippo was the 1st to stop laughing.

"Ok sissy, we have to get to the banquet soon!" Shippo said, Shippa soon stopped laughing although it looked like it was hard for her to do.

"Right come on, I'll lead the way." Shippa said. I claimed onto Inuyasha's back. Rin was on a strange fox I have never seen before. Shippo jumped on his sister's shoulder and Sesshomaru was right behind the fox to make sure nothing happened to Rin. How sweet. It was taking to long so everyone broke out into stupid conversation. No words made sense, no sentences were complete, everyone was laughing because the conversation sounded completely stupid!

Inuyasha was talking about how to kill Narku and he asked who thinks it sounded good and then someone answered Oh yeah I think ice cream is completely stupid. Oh yeahwe all sounded drunk! We finally made it to the castle. Every one with tears in their eyes from laughing. A few times we even had to stop because the conversation went form flowers to children to I don't even know anymore.

"Ok, we're…laugh…here," Shippa said hardly able to hear her we followed her into the huge castle! "Ok guys you go over there to get dress approtily for this banquet thing and girls follow me!" Shippa said she couldn't pronounce some of the words.

"Ok so are we going to have to wear dress?" Sango said. We got into the room Shippa was talking about and it was huge filled with already made clothes and fabric to make more.

"Knowing daddy yes we are going to have to wear dresses," Shippa said.

"I want to wear sexy red!" I shouted. Everyone started to crack up again, Shippa finally said, "Ok but don't say sexy around Rin."

"Opps sorry!" it didn't take us long to find out what to wear. I wore a red dress (ok so it's not going to sound like their in the feudal era) with a long v neck. It was floor length and had the little cute ruffles! It sparkled like the night sky on a clear night. It had a cut up to about half way up my thigh. It was a tank top.

Sango wore a blue dress. It was a tub top kind but very thin straps. It had beautiful flowers going up from the bottom of it. The front of the dress dipped pretty low to. The bottom of the dress showed one of her legs, you know the dress that have the v design on the bottom and it that shows one leg. She also had a light purple belt that sparkled blue.

Shippa was wearing a black dress. But not a typical one. The bottom faded into red some how and the sleeves were short like mine. It was kind of a two piece dress, but it connected in the back. It showed off her navel.

All of our hair was down and in little curls sort of waved a bit.

Rin was dress in a cute little girls dress but it was green more like a deep jade. It fit her little form perfectly and look so cute on her. But we gave her a more punk look then all of us.

"Now it's time to go see what the boys look like." Sango said.

"Watch Inuyasha will be dressed in red." I said, although he dose look cute in red. You didn't hear me think that.

"Ok me and Rin will go out 1st and then we'll introduce you! You know the royal treatment." Shippa said.

"Sounds good to me," Me and Sango said. Shippa lest the room with Rin.

Normal POV

"Ok boys now you have all seen Kagome and Sango but never like this!" Shippa said.

"Yeah we haven't seen you like that either," Miroku said. Shippa gave him the death glare.

"Ok so anyway, here is kagome and Sango modeling their own designs that they made," Shippa said she sounded excited. Sango and Kagome came out of the room. Inuyasha and Miroku look at them in amazement never thinking they could look that good.

I forgot to tell you what the boys were wearing. Inuyasha was wearing a red tux with a black bow tie thingy. Miroku was wearing a purple tux, why I have no idea. And Sesshomaru was wearing (my favorite color) a sliver tux with a matching flower. Shippo was wearing the same color green that Rin was wearing but it was a little lighter and it was a tux not a dress. He just loved it when his sister complimented on how cute he looked.

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to write this but hey it's your Christmas gift from me to you. You have to wait till next time to hear what the guys say about the girls. But hey I got Chapter 6 out! Finally. It might take a while to get the next chapter out because I'm going to try out for chorale! Wish me luck! Review please and tell me if I'm doing anything bad like it didn't sound good. Bye! **


	8. What They Have to Say

Chapter 7/What They Have to Say

"Are you sure that's Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Sit" and of course Inuyasha went flying into the ground. Once the spell wore off Inuyasha got up.

"Yup, that's Kagome," Inuyasha said. And for some reason he happy that he got sat. He was even smiling. Kagome, Sango and Shippa started to giggle, not laugh (it was too soft to be a laugh).

"Why Sango," Miroku started, "You are looking beautiful tonight, why if you let me kiss your hand I would."

"I'm sure you would, now come on Romeo," Sango said as she dragged, (and I mean dragged) him out of the room. Shippa started to tap her chin. 'Oh great she's up to something' Sesshomaru thought. Shippa just started to walk around like she was looking at things. Anything for this matter.

"Hmmm…" Shippa wondered. She lifted up her foot and pushed on Kagome's back pushing her into Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hands were on Kagome's bareback. (Oh yeah forgot to tell you that the dress didn't cover most of her back, opps ") They were both blushing like crazy, and Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill Shippa but then again if you looked harder it looked like he was going to thank her. "You know it would be a lot easier if you guys could do this on your own. Next I'm going to have to bang your heads together to get ya to kiss!"

"And what about you and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as a come back. Shippa's eyes went wide.

"What about us," Sesshomaru said to his brother. Shippa patted Sesshomaru on the back and said, "Now, now, lets leave so we can give them some time alone, k sexy?"

"Yeah as long as you never call me that again…mate." Sesshomaru said. Shippa walked over to Shippo and Rin.

"Hmm…I don't mind that, I like it!" Shippa said, "Ok lets go know!" Shippa and Sesshomaru left with the kids. It was now just Inuyasha and Kagome left in the room……all alone.

"You know you really do look nice tonight." Inuyasha said.

"So do you, but why can't you wear anything but red. Not that it bothers me 'cuz you look hot in red. But you don't hear me complaining." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Thank you, you look great in red." Inuyasha said as he pulled at one of the little curls in her hair.

"It's not just red, it's sexy red." Kagome smiled.

"I can tell," Inuyasha said as he leaned in to kiss her…again. But this time there was no Shippa to kill them for kissing. It was just a brush of the lips until they realized…"Come on lets go to the banquet.

"No, you think you can get away with just that now." Kagome said. No she wanted more then just a brush of the lips.

"I can and I will," Inuyasha said as Kagome took hold of the black bow tie.

"No you won't," She said as she pulled the bow tie towards her. Inuyasha came towards her as his lips came in contact with hers. That was one thing he had never experienced in his life, 'Wow she's gotten bolder!' Inuyasha thought to him self as he gave into the kiss. He quite enjoyed it.

(one hour later, ok so maybe not an hour!) They came apart willingly, that and they needed to breath. "I told you wouldn't get away with it."

"Wow," was all Inuyasha could say, he finally gathered him self, "Ok we have to get to the banquet now." They left the room hand in hand. Every one was waiting for them out side the room.

"Oh yeah, go Kagome!" Sango and Shippa said together.

"Ok, come on!" Shippa said as she led them through the castle to a huge room filled with people. They were either talking, dancing or just walking around.

"Ah my daughter," The king walked up to Shippa. (Her father, the king, is going to call her by her real name for they are around people) "Tsukiko, it's good to see you're not angry anymore." The king gave her a double kiss. (My family does it; you kiss them on both cheeks).

"Papa, there are a few people I want you to meet. This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and this is my brother Shippo!" Shippa/Tsukiko said.

"Ah yes, he looks like you, and it's so nice to meet you." The King said. "And you know I'm going to make you change right."

"Wrong, papa!" Shippa said. They started to yell at each other in a different toung. (I can tell you one thing you don't want to know what they are saying) The fight stopped when Shippa took a chair and Sesshomaru took the chair out of her grasp.

"Ok fine, you win." The king said. "Just remember you are at mating age now and your mother wants you to pick your mate. But I still have one picked out for you!"

"Papa!" Shippa said. 3 miko's came up.

"There, there bob, she's just a teen!" Said one of the miko's.

"Nana!" Shippa said in happiness. She went up and hugged the Miko. "Guy's this is the miko I was telling you about. Shippo this is your grandmother. Nana this is my brother Shippo."

"It's nice to meet you all be we have to be off. We will be back for your speech though." She said.

"Ok!" Shippa said.

"If you ladies don't mind I will go and mingle with people." Miroku said. Sango grabbed his arm.

"No your coming to dance!" Sango said wit furry.

"Sounds like some one is jealous!" Inuyasha said. Sango just brushed it off and went to dance with Miroku.

"Come on guys, let's all just go dance!" Kagome said. They all waked out to the dance floor with Rin and Shippo at the snack bar. They waked up close to the stage.

"Hey Princess Tsukiko, sing for us!" Isamu, a young boy, but just a few months younger than Kagome.

"Isamu, no. Remember what happened last time you made me do that." She said.

"Come on Shippa, lets hear you!" Sango said. Sesshomaru put a hand on her back and pushed her towards the stage.

"Yeah come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Inuyasha said.

"Ummm…a warp hole appearing out of nowhere and sucking the life out of everyone in the room. And um…Naraku singing!" She replied lamely.

"That would be horror!" Inuyasha said.

"Just go sing Shippa," Kagome said. Then everyone in the room started to chant "Sing, sing, sing, sing!"

"NO!" Shippa said. Then some random guy came and picked her up and put her on the stage. "How do I get myself into this things!"

"By putting us together, now sing!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine!" Shippa said. The Phantom of the Opera music started to play. She sang:

In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came,

That voice witch calls to me,

And speaks my name,

And do I dream again,

For now I find,

The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind.

Everyone was dancing to the music. It had a different beat to which they listened to. It was a tango with some rock and they just loved it. Some guy (Sesshomaru, thought I should let you know) came up on the stage and started to sing.

Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet,

My power over you grows stronger yet,

And though you turn from me,

To glance be hind,

The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind.

Now Princess Tsukiko, and Sesshomaru were whirling around the stage in beat with the music. Singing and dancing giving the audience a show to watch. The king wasn't very happy with his daughter doing this but let her. Perfect harmony was made with the music and the dancing. It was now Tsukiko's time to sing (if you don't remember, Tsukiko is Shippa).

Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear,

I am the mask you wear.

(Sesshomaru) It's me they hear.

(Both) Your/my sprit and your/my voice

in one combined.

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my/your mind.

They ended the song with Tsukiko singing high notes in groups and Sesshomaru telling her to sing more. Anyways everyone loved it. They bowed and jumped, yes jumped off the stage.

"Shippa why is Naraku here?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry, if he bothers you just tell him that he wouldn't be able to make reincarnations anymore if he does." Shippa said. "Come on Sesshomaru, you danced well on the stage lets see how you do on the dance floor."

"Yes my princess," Sesshomaru said and they waltzed off.

"Let's dance to Inuyasha," Kagome said as Inuyasha took hold of her. They started to dace until someone came up behind them and asked, "Excuse me may I have this dance?"

Inuyasha recognized that voice and started to growl.

**A great thanks to my reviewers! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Thank you all for reviewing! Those who don't click on ok for submit review and type a dam review! It's not school! **

**A/N-Who's that who wants to dance with Kagome? I know and are they even asking Kagome, or is it Inuyasha they want to dance with? And what happened the last time that Princess Tsukiko sang? Will it have an effect on the next battle? And where the hell is Koga? Well you'll find out, but is there something between Tsukiko and Sesshomaru that will get her out of an arranged marriage? Find out next time! Read and Review! PLEASE!**


	9. Will you dance With?

Chapter 8/ Will You Dance With…?

Kagome turned around the see the familiar face of….Naraku? (Man and I thought things couldn't get weirder) Kagome looked Naraku head to toe and back.

"Well this is strange!" Kagome said. Sango came over and said, "AND I thought guys wearing purple and eye shadow was strange but never had I ever though t of this!"

"Yeah but for some reason it makes him look evil," Kagome replied.

"Uh-huh, evil like get your TEDDY BEAR and run." Shippa said popping up from behind Naraku.

"How did you-you where-and now-I won't even bother!" Inuyasha said in confusion. Shippa just rolled her eyes.

"Watch this," She whispered as she moved her mouth closer to Naraku's ear. Her mouth moved to unspoken words. An evil flame danced in her eyes. (ok so she isn't as good as evil, for now that is) Once finished talking forbidden words, she moved away; an evil smirk moved its way across her face.

'Oh shit! Knowing her she did some voodoo thing on him! Oh wait that's a good thing!' Inuyasha thought as a smirk crossed his face as well. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when…..

Naraku started to cluck like a chicken. "I think he belongs on a farm and become chop chicken salad!" Sango said.

"Um……Isamu! Can you take the trash out and blow it from the cannon…which is actually quite fun…but anyways can you?" Shippa said.

"Yeah," Isamu said as he came and took "it" most formally known as Naraku, to the tower. The group of laughing idiots (hey that sounds like me and my friends!) started to dance again and talk about stuff … (and I'm just too lazy to come up with a conversation)

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention. I would like to start the ceremonies." Came a voice over every one in the great hall.

"Oh great!" murmured Shippa.

"And to help me is my step daughter, Princess Tsukiko!" A spot light shinned on Shippa as she made a slow and painful walk down the red carpet…that is if there was one. Kagome and Sango could see she was about to rip her father's head off any moment now.

"As you all know she is at mating age." A few cat calls where heard from the crowd. "And she is here to tell us who she has I have chosen."

"Kill me," Inuyasha heard her say.

"She is not happy Kagome." HE told Kagome.

"Yeah I can tell, should we help her?"

"No we have to let her do this on her own."

Shippa was now the head of the stage. "Yeah, sure I'm at mating age, almost every girl here is. But right now I'm going to tell you all something. I don't want to be mated…yet. Some of the women in here are wishing they had never been mated. They say they fell like property." Shippa started to say, every thing she said was true. "Just because we can get off with giving birth at a younger age doesn't mean that we can be use like a hut.

I want to see what more life has to offer before this, and get myself shot out of a cannon a few more times. But other than that, some women are being forced to be married to someone they don't even know. Does that sound familiar?"

"Hell yeah!" Was being heard from every women in the crowd over the age of 15. Kagome came up to the stage even after Inuyasha telling her not to and let her do her own thing.

"Even in the human race guys are sweet talking the younger women, telling them nothing would happen. And all they want is a night of fun…that is to them. Some of the men in this room probably have a child that they don't even know is theirs!" Kagome said. "Even in the future people are going to be like. Some women may even be killed just so the guy could get some satisfaction."

"Thanks for helping me Kagome," Shippa whispered.

"Hey, people do have to know this. Maybe a few words could change the future."

"So that is all I have to say about that. I'm not getting mated for a while. Now we are going to have a contest."

"Or a talent show as we say in the future!"

"Let the game begin!" Both said together.

"But what about Kouga!" The king said. Kagome and Shippa looked at each other then at Sango who had just joined them on the stage.

"Yeah, we have a song for Kouga!" All said together with evil glares in their eyes.

"Oh so you do!" Kouga said. (He just had to come and ruin the whole evil thing didn't he)

"Yeah sit back and listen!" Kagome said as Shippa pushed him off the stage and Sango tied him up. Music started to play and right away Kagome started to sing ( just to help you follow along **Kagome **_Shippa **Sango **_All)

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**  
_My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
**This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt  
**_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
_Won't you be my bad boy_**, be my man**  
**_Be my week-end lover  
_**But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

_bad boy!_

**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side**  
_But after some time you just pushed me a side_  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
**_Now I'll show you how to go on_**

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

_Won't you be my bad boy,_ **be my man**  
**_Be my week-end lover_**  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

At the end of the song there was cheering from the crowd and some cat calls (they were dancing as you can tell, I mean what's a song with out dancing) as well.

"We rock!" Shippa said.

"Yeah we do!" Sango said, "Now let's hope hat Miroku can keep his hands off me!"

"HE won't be able to! Trust me!" Kagome said. Strong arms wraped around her.

"Why did you do that bitch!" Inuyasha said as he put his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but hey at lest I'm you bitch." Kagome said. They started to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Get a room!" Shippa said.

"Gladly," Sesshomaru said.

"Not you to!" Sango said as she pried Miroku off her.

"Shit, it's late. Oh god and new moon!" Kagome said.

"Hey if you want you guys could stay here, I know what happens on a new moon," Shippa said. "And we can leave fancyville for punk town!"

"I'm in!" Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"Us two," Sango said for her and Miroku.

"K, lets get the children who have fallen asleep in the punch bowl and we can get going!" Sesshomaru said.

"Hey isn't anyone going to untie me!" Kouga said.

"NOPE!" the three girls said quietly.

Once in the rooms everyone fell asleep, but the eerie silence had another story to tell as a shadowed figure walked through the room.

**A/N- Finally! My internet is working! Sry for the long wait but my parents messed up my internet. Anyways, the song they preformed is one of my faveriot songs. Who is the figure in the room and what persuaded Shippa in to giving that speech on early child birth? Find out next time! See ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

Well, thanks to everyone who gave a review, but sadly this is where the story ends. But, if I get some reviews I will make a sequel to this one although it was getting pretty boring to read.

Anyways, I have finally got my self straight in the head and I won a poem contest and I could be in the top ten and win 3,000 dollars. Anyways, here's the poem that I wrote:

A Death Is Remembered

By: Ashlee (yes that's one of the many ways to spell my name and it looks pretty cool)

As we cry,

We shall weep,

Each tear filled with

Care we keep

Each star that shines

Will remember thy name

For all the memories

That still remain

Each drop of rain

On thy winter 'mourn

The rain remembers everything

That is why they mourn

Shall thee rest in peace,

Have a delightful rest

For now we shall all

Be traveling West.

How this fits in with Inuyasha I will never know but, read my other stories, one of them is boring in the begging so you have to read the end cuz that's when it gets good. Well sry bout this but…yeah I have nothing else to say. Except if you take this poem you will be sued because it is in a book and it's copyrighted, which means that if you put this poem under your name I can sue you, not like I would but I'm just warning you!

Love ya all, Flaming Chick


End file.
